Rescatando al Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific creado para ALSS en la Gf, con las profesiones de Albert en... Policía, espero sea de tu agrado


**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

 **Albert Policía**

 **Rescatando al amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Un hombre llegaba a la comandancia para ponerse a las órdenes de sus superiores en Chicago, este fue transferido desde New York, siendo que llevaba varios años de ser policía, al llegar con su nuevo equipo de trabajo, lo apodaron el novato.

Y como novato oficial fue asignado al Jefe de policías como su compañero,

\- ¿William Albert Andrew? Preguntaba serio el Jefe de policías, al leer el historial del que sería su nuevo compañero,

\- Si señor. Contestaba firme y seguro, definitivamente no era un novato y Johnson lo noto al verlo. Este respondió,

\- Johnson, George Johnson. Mira Andrew, tu historial es espléndido, no comprendía por qué se deshicieron de ti en New York, hasta que llegue a ver tus documentos y estas aquí por una misión especial, al parecer eres el único que ha visto personalmente a Warren.

\- Así es señor. Ambos hombres se vieron al rostro al saber la problemática que eso conllevaba.

Warren era un líder de la mafia europea, que había huido escondiéndose en América, donde sus planes se fueron abajo gracias al equipo de Andrew, el único problema es que para atrapar a Warren, murió todo el equipo de policías de Andrew.

El único de todos los hombres que formaban ese grupo de mafiosos, había escapado. El FBI se dio a la ardua tarea de buscarlo, pero fue como encontrar un aguja en un pajar, pues abandonó New York, y nadie lo conocía, había un retrato hablado por parte de Andrew, fue así que lo enviaron a Chicago, para que estuviera lejos de encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Durante meses fue conociendo Chicago, con el mejor guía de todo el país, su compañero Johnson. Ambos estrechaban sus lazos de compañerismo al ver que eran muy similares en la forma de proceder cuando de un delincuente se trataba.

Andrew escuchaba instrucciones, cuando sonó el radio con urgencia al llamado de emergencia del 911 donde un niño daba por menores de hombres dentro de su casa gritándoles a sus padres. Los más cercanos a la residencia eran Andrew y Johnson.

Al llegar a la residencia a base de señas ambos hombres buscaban la manera de entrar sin ser descubiertos, Andrew se iba por la puerta trasera, mientras Johnson tomaba la parte frontal entrando de manera cautelosa por una ventana. En silencio ambos policías dentro de la casa escuchaban gritos en el estudio de la casa.

Andrew oía claramente una discusión de los hombres exigiendo a otro que aceptará vender estupefacientes, trasladándolos en su negocio de transporte terrestre, pero este se negaba, los delincuentes molestos lo estaban obligando frente a su esposa, quien de rodillas, amarrada de brazos y con una venda en la boca, lloraba moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no.

Otro hombre, que estaba en el mismo salón se molestó y aventó con brusquedad un florero del escritorio, haciendo que Andrew se asomará por un vitral para ver si estaban con armas, el hombre que hablaba se molestaba y dio un tiro sin piedad a la mujer de la casa.

Andrew y Johnson abatieron la puerta y dispararon a ambos hombres, dejando en llanto al rehén al ver a su amada muerta con un tiro en la frente. Un tercer hombre al escuchar los disparos, subía a toda velocidad por las escaleras, haciendo que Johnson corriera tras él disparando su arma como advertencia.

Esto ocasionó que Andrew lo siguiera al saber a su compañero solo. Johnson por su parte al no detenerse dio un disparo a las piernas, con ello Andrew corría para asegurarse que fuera solo un hombre más y no atacarán a Johnson.

Albert vio bajo una cama, los pies de un pequeño quien se escondía, este le rogaba que saliera que era policía, que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Vamos pequeño, sal de ahí, soy Andrew, policía de Chicago. Ven conmigo.

\- Siiiiiiii! Gritó el pequeño asustado abrazándose a Andrew. Este abrazó a Albert con fuerza limpiando con sus manos el llanto en su rostro.

Johnson vigilaba al que le disparó en las piernas y llamaba por radio, solicitando ambulancia y declarando tres muertos. En la radio le respondían con claves, afirmando que ya estaban en camino. En eso un disparo se escuchó en el primer piso, Johnson corría para saber que estaba pasando, si ya habían revisado que no hubiese más personas en el primer piso.

Albert abrazó al pequeño, asegurándose que era el único niño de la casa. Bajo con él y lo escondió en el armario de la entrada, esto para protegerlo y que no viera a su madre.

En el salón con un disparo en la nuca caía el padre, encima de la dama por la que lloraba, viendo un agujero en la ventana por donde entró el disparo.

Albert corría para alcanzar por fuera al tirador, disparándole a las llantas del vehículo donde planeaba escapar, este se defendía sacando su arma disparó a Albert hiriéndolo de una pierna y un brazo. Mientras Johnson le daba un tiro certero al pecho para que este no huyera.

\- Rápido una ambulancia, - Andrew ¿estás bien?

\- El niño... el pequeño está en el armario, ve por él. Johnson salía a buscarlo, el niño le dio con un bastón en la cabeza, al sentir que no era Andrew, el policía de Chicago. Este salía corriendo y gritando

\- ¡Andrew! ¡Andrew!

Albert que estaba en la camilla listo para ser elevado a la ambulancia, levantó un brazo y el niño corrió con él

\- ¿A dónde vas Andrew? Me iré contigo, no me dejes. Suplicaba el pequeño al ver que el policía sería subido a una ambulancia, este al ver que no habían llamado al cuidado del menor, aceptó que subiera con él, con tal de evitar que el pequeño viera a sus padres.

En el hospital, una enfermera le daba una paleta la pequeño sentado en un sillón dentro de la habitación del policía. Tratando de sacar alguna palabra, le inventaba un tema y otro sin lograr nada. Con una sonrisa sacaba una paleta y cuestionaba al pequeño,

\- ¿El es tu papá? Preguntaba con tranquilidad la enfermera y el pequeño metiendo la paleta en su boca, movía la cabeza confirmando que no. - No te preocupes, ya está a salvo. Insistía la enfermera, mientras Albert abría sus ojos viendo como ambos esperaban en la salita frente a su cama. Su voz ronca hizo que ambos voltearán de inmediato.

\- ¡Hola Campeón!

\- ¡Andrew! Por fin despiertas. Le dije a los policías que se fueran que aquí te cuidaba.

\- ¿Ah sí? La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlos uniéndose a la conversación, le dijo al pequeño,

\- Oye campeón, pensé que era yo quien debía cuidar al policía. El pequeño sonrió y agregó

\- Eres una niña, los hombres cuidamos de los hombres. Haciendo reír a Albert. Donde la enfermera se unía a la risa.

\- Sr. Andrew, ¿Cómo se siente? Preguntó al verlo sonreír.

\- Muy bien, creo que tengo sedantes, porque no siento mi pierna.

\- Si, salió de cirugía hace una hora, pero este jovencito amenazó a todo el hospital que se escaparía si lo llevaban lejos de usted.

\- Albert. Llámeme Albert, señorita.

\- Candy White. Voy a estar cuidándolo a usted y su compañerito.

Pasaban las horas y el pequeño se quedó dormido, Candy vio a Albert y comentó.

\- Soy a quien enviaron para proteger al pequeño, al parecer el vio a varios hombres que estuvieron amenazando a su padre, recuperamos las grabaciones de la casa y… El FBI viene para acá, afuera están cuatro hombres custodiando, y seis hombres distribuidos en el hospital…

\- ¿No es enfermera?

\- Soy especialista, tengo conocimientos de enfermería, trabajo para el departamento de policía de Chicago, en el área de investigación. Me enviaron por el pequeño, pero su compañero mencionó sus antecedentes y… la persona por la cual fue enviado a Chicago, es el jefe de los hombres que usted eliminó.

Albert bajo el rostro, Warren había eliminado todo su equipo en New York, ahora el acababa de hacer lo mismo, sin haberlo planeado.

\- ¿Temen que venga a buscarme? Preguntó Albert con cautela.

\- Tanto usted como el niño lo han visto, es seguro que puede sentirse descubierto, sobre todo si ya se cuenta como testigos a ustedes dos.

\- ¿Mi pistola?

\- La coloque bajo su almohada.

\- Gracias.

Candy se sentaba a un lado del pequeño después de cobijarlo, observaba al policía quien ya debía dormir y no lo hacía.

\- Andrew, duerma por favor.

\- Asegúrese que estén los hombres afuera, por favor White. Esta al salir, vio tirado a uno de ellos, de inmediato, entró y cerró con llave.

\- Ya están aquí, tenemos que irnos, ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Ya siento mi pierna. Lo decía con un reflejo de dolor en el rostro, mientras Candy tomaba la silla de ruedas y lo ayudaba a sentarse, Albert trataba de elevar al pequeño con un solo brazo colocando el peso mayor en la pierna que no estaba herida, por otra puerta que iba a la ala central de médicos, Candy se llevaba a Andrew y el campeoncito.

Escuchó un par de disparos, esta daba velocidad a la silla de ruedas, corriendo con ella a un elevador de limpieza que llevaba blancos a sótano, con esto cubría a Albert y al pequeño, sacando sabanas limpias de un estante.

\- ¿Mi ropa?

\- Tenía un agujero y estaba un poco vieja, te compraré otra si no lloras. Albert giro a ver a la joven, quien le guiño un ojo y le sonrió, subió a los dos a una ambulancia para escapar del hospital en ella, llevando a sus protegidos, mientras ella manejaba a toda velocidad.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? preguntó Andrew con un reflejo de dolor en su rostro,

\- A casa de Johnson… Vive en un arsenal y debe tener alguna camita para recostar al campeón.

\- Se llama Peter.

\- No quiso decirme ni su nombre.

\- Su padre no quiso aceptar vender drogas, guardaba silencio y lo mataron, creo que el pequeño escuchó todo.

\- Pobrecito, tan pequeño y ya no cuenta con sus padres. Candy se quedó seria. Albert estaba pálido en el dolor de su pierna…

Un auto seguía a la ambulancia, Candy vio el espejo lateral… ella alzó la voz.

\- Andrew, asegúrate con el niño… nos están siguiendo, no puedo ir a casa de Johnson. Este tratando de cuidar del niño y de él con un solo brazo en buen estado, mostraba angustia cada que se movía la ambulancia al girar para dar vuelta y perder a quienes los perseguían.

\- Te diré por donde nos lleves… nadie sabe donde vivo, tengo poco que llegue a Chicago.

\- Andrew… lo que quieres es vestirte… no piensas que pueden haberte seguido antes.

\- White. ¡Por favor! Vamos a esta dirección.

Candy se metió por varias callejuelas, perdiéndose una y otra vez de la persecución. Albert por fin descansaba al frenar la ambulancia, comentó

\- Un día estarás herida… recién operada, y yo seré quien maneje. ¡No lo olvides!

Candy vio a Albert, tomo una jeringa de un maletín, y sin aviso, encajo la inyección en el trasero de Andrew, quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie, para tomar al pequeño y dárselo a Candy, cuando esta lo sorprendió con la inyección. Este apretó los dientes y agregó

\- Esto también. ¡No lo olvides! Albert sintió descanso, la inyección lo estaba sedando y dejaba de sentir el dolor tan grande que portaba… Cuando Candy vio relajado el rostro y con una sonrisa donde ya no le dolía, esta respondió

\- Ese rostro… ¡No lo olvides! Albert apretó la boca ocultando una sonrisa, ella lo ayudo a tomar de nuevo la silla de ruedas y entró a una pequeña casa, ahí no había comodidades, sino tranquilidad. Bajo al pequeño y lo colocó en un sillón de la sala. Albert se puso de pie, tomando la bata por la espalda, pues estaba completamente abierta e intentaba cerrarla, al saber que ella lo veía, esta sonrió

\- ¿Te da pena que te vea?

\- No. Te estoy quitando la tentación de tus ojos. Candy se quedo muda, sin poder responder, eso hizo que Albert sonriera efusivamente de forma muda, le atinó.

Pasaron varios días, Candy ya no portaba uniforme de enfermera, usaba unos jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta abierta. La ropa del niño era nueva, ambos le compraban todo, para que no tuvieran que salir, el único contacto con la realidad era Candy, quien no fue una noche a dormir con ellos, porque sentía que la seguían, y no los iba a arriesgar, sobre todo ahora que ya las heridas de Albert habían cerrado, él estaba retomando energía, contaba con armas en ese lugar para cuidar del pequeño Peter.

\- Ya llegué, traje alimentos y…. nieve. - ¿Albert? ¿Peter? - Albert no me asustes… salía desesperada porque ambos no estaban en la casa, al salir en el patio trasero, ambos sentados conversaban. Albert le explicaba que sus Padres ya no estaban para cuidarlo, pero que él estaría siempre cerca de él, y a donde quiera que lo mandaran, lo visitaría.

\- Andrew ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

\- Necesitas una familia, y no tengo familia…

\- Yo tampoco, podemos ser nosotros dos, como hermanos.

\- Me encantaría Peter, pero tengo un oficio muy riesgoso, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

\- Que puede pasar Andrew. Que me vaya con mis padres… Me puedo ir de una vez con ellos… y entonces, seguirías sin familia, ¿no te gusta la idea de ser mi hermano? Siempre quise uno, pero… me adoptaron solo a mí.

\- ¿Adoptaron?

\- Si. No tenía padres, ellos me adoptaron y ahora ya no están.

Albert se quedo en silencio, Candy estaba escuchando la conversación sin querer brotaron lagrimas en su rostro, Albert giro a verla y ella hizo una sonrisa tierna limpiando con sus mano como si se hubiera entrado polvo, Peter se levantó y corrió a sus brazos, esta le beso la cabeza.

\- Peter, Albert, les tengo buenas noticias, atraparon a Warren y a seis hombres más. Albert hizo una sonrisa. Peter y él eran testigos que conocieron a Warren, pero el informe indicaba... que Johnson estuvo en el tiroteo, Warren esta en el hospital herido y al atraparlo varios hombres murieron. La cirugía de Warren fue muy larga y este perdió la movilidad de las piernas, fue encarcelado y juzgado a pena de muerte, algunos de sus hombres corrieron con la misma suerte, otros quedaron treinta años de sentencia.

Albert y Candy se hicieron novios, adoptaron a Peter. Formaron una familia nueva en Chicago…

La última conversación que se escuchó en una habitación de la casa de los Andrew fue

\- ¿Te dije que no lo olvidaras?

\- Albert, fue el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, que no sentiste pena por mi… realmente me dolía cuando ibas manejando.

\- Esa era la idea mi amor, que yo manejaría…

Minutos más tarde, después de media noche… Candy con media sonrisa agregó

\- Y también te dije que no olvidaras este rostro. Albert sonreía relajado, por la noche de amor entre ellos.

\- No olvido nada Sra. Andrew…

\- Yo tampoco Sr. Andrew

\- ¡Ah! Candy esposó a Albert a la cama.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
